1. Technical Field
The invention relates to modules, and connection structures of the modules and mating connectors.
2. Background Art
Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2012-169158 discloses a connection structure including a module and a mating connector. The module includes a flexible printed circuit (FPC) curved in generally U-shape and an elastic member disposed inside the FPC. The mating connector has a pair of terminals. The FPC and the elastic member are received between distal portions of the terminals, and the FPC elastically contacts the distal portions of the terminals. This establishes connection between the module and the mating connector. For convenience of explanation, the term “connecting direction” refers to the direction into which the FPC and the elastic member are inserted between the distal portions of the terminals.